


The First Night

by Shellstone262617



Series: Laughing At The Bridge [1]
Category: Wander Over Yonder (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellstone262617/pseuds/Shellstone262617
Summary: Sylvia and six-year-old Wander spend the night in a cave.
Relationships: Wander & Sylvia Zbornak
Series: Laughing At The Bridge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916884
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	The First Night

**Author's Note:**

> Wander over Yonder belongs to Craig McCracken and Disney.

_**Laughing At The Bridge Part 1:** _

_**The First Night** _

* * *

Wander, the star nomad liked that name. If he was honest with himself, he liked it way better than Tumbleweed. Wander looked down at the zbornak named Sylvia who was trying to get her cot set up. Wander didn't know how long they would be together, most likely three days or maybe two. Wander knew that he would be dropped off at a orphanage and Sylvia would be on her own again. Wander wasn't using the blanket that Sylvia gave him, he was using his hat like a sleeping bag. Sylvia looked up after getting her cot set up and smiled at the young boy.

"So Wander, did you have a family in the last galaxy you were in?" Sylvia asked.

Wander nodded before answering. "It was just my mom, dad, my big sister Jacklyn, my other big sister Kendall, my big brother Leo, and me." Wander struggled to swallow the lump in his throat. "But Jackie said that it wasn't the first galaxy we lived in."

Sylvia's smile disappeared once she realized that she had made Wander upset. It was obvious to Sylvia that it hasn't been long since Wander lost his family. Sylvia could just hope that she could find them hopefully alive. She didn't know how it would affect Wander, he was just a sweet little kid. Sylvia reached up and took Wander out of his hat into her arms.

"I'm sorry Wander, that was a really stupid question." Sylvia apologized.

"Yeah, i-it was." Wander replied with a smile returning to his face.

Sylvia sat down in her cot and started to hum a song that her father would hum or sing to her when she was little. Wander sniffled for a final time and relaxed in Sylvia's arms. Wander looked over to the entrance of the cave that they were staying in to see that it was starting to rain. Just the sound of the rain and the warmth and humming from Sylvia made Wander sleepy. A few minutes later, Wander closed his eyes and curled up in Sylvia's arms. Wander could feel himself being lifted up back into his cot and slid back into his hat.

"Good night Wander." Wander heard Sylvia say and with that he fell asleep.


End file.
